


Natural

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM KINK double drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked so many times, Sean finally gave in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

Asked so many times, he finally gave in.

Like a bizarre threesome, Viggo's solid, naked form in deep submission, himself drawn between panic and pooling heat, his hand holding the crop, stroking perfect flesh in a firm, almost indifferent way.

When he finally dropped the crop, he was sweating. His eyes blurry with unshed tears, turning the incoming light filtered by the closed curtains into rainbow colours.

Then Viggo moved, opened his legs in an unmistakable invitation and Sean almost tore open the fly of his butter soft leather pants. Not bothering to pull them off, he just worked himself into Viggo's body, pressing Viggo's head down on the mattress, his cock gripped by tight, velvet heat.

Molding himself over the heated back, he bit Viggo's neck while taking him, then pulled him upright, closing a hand around his cock. Stroking relentlessly until Viggo came, clenching heat making him feel light headed, Sean came too, choking out a curse.

Later, not ready to look into his eyes yet, Sean let his fingers and tongue trace the angry welts on Viggo's back.

"Viggo," he said, seeking desperately for words. "did I ...?"

"A fucking natural you are," was all Viggo said.


End file.
